Claude's Love in Down Under (A Mascot Manor Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: Claude has found himself his True New Love after many years during Carla and His High-School Years. However, many things are going down under. What will happen next? Rated T for some Suggestive content in later chapters, mild violence, and Brief Mild Frightning scenes.
1. Chapter 1: A Different Meeting

**NOTE: I don't own AFL Mascot Manor! Anyways, enjoy!**

.

.

.

Chapter 1: A Different Meeting

.

.

.

_It was a nice day in Mascot Manor where some Mascots are training. _

"Catch!" Woofer said, throwing the ball of Skeeta.

Skeeta caught the ball Woofer threw. Skeeta ran towards Woofer, Hawka, and Bernie. Skeeta scored a goal.

"Hah! Bombers rule!" Skeeta cheered.

"Pfft. Bombers stink. Nobody can get past to my Tigers!" Stripes said.

"C'mon! Be nice to Skeeta!" Hawka lectured.

"What!? I was giving opinions on Skeeta's team!" Stripes said.

"Keep your opinion to yourself.." Hawka said.

"Both of you, calm down!" Claude lectured.

Hawka and Stripes calmed down.

"Man, it's getting hot out.. Wanna get something cool in the fridge?" Stripes asked.

Some Mascots nodded and then went inside the Mascot Manor. When Stripes went towards the fridge and opened the fridge door, the noticed that they were no more popsicles left..

"Well, out of luck guys.. We're out of popsicles." Stripes said.

"Well, should we get some more popsicles or should we move on with the drinks?" Woofer asked.

"Well, let's get the popsicles later." Stripes said, giving some mascots the drinks.

"Should we get back to training?" Claude asked.

"Well, it's really hot outside, so we can't train if we get really hot. We could've gotten ourselves a heatstroke!" Skeeta said.

"Calm down, Skeeta. Everything's gonna be fine! When we cool down, we should be OK!" Stripes said.

After some Mascots cooled off, they went back outside.

"Alright. We should get to training!" Stripes said.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go for a jog. I will be right back!" Claude said.

"OK, just don't stay outside while you're jogging in the hot weather for too long! OK?" Woofer asked.

"OK! But one last thing! Can you let Skeeta keep in eye on me in case something terrible happens?" Claude asked.

"Sure, go for it Skeeta!" Stripes said.

"Who, me?" Skeeta asked.

"Yes, you! In case Claude passes out or gets a heatstroke, you have to keep an eye on him while he's jogging, alright?" Stripes asked, telling Skeeta to keep an eye on Claude.

"Alright!" Skeeta said, flying towards Claude.

"Make sure to not fly in the hot weather for too long!" Stripes said.

Skeeta nodded while flying towards Claude.

_Not much later.._

Skeeta was following Claude while keeping an eye on him while flying. Skeeta had to make sure that Claude doesn't jog in the hot weather for too long. When Skeeta went towards Claude, he saw Skeeta, still flying.

"Well Claude, how much time can you make it without anything terrible happens?" Skeeta asked.

"Only for long. It'll be fine.." Claude said.

Skeeta was very confused about what Claude said.

"Are you sure about that? If you jog for too long in this hot weather, then you would pass out due to a heatstroke." Skeeta said.

"Don't be that guy, Skeeta! I'll be fine! Nothing terrible is gonna happen!" Claude repiled.

"Well, Claude. If you jog for too long in this hot weather, you would get a heatstroke." Skeeta said.

"Like I said, Skeeta. I'll be fine.." Claude said.

"OK then.. I'll make sure nothing bad happens.." Skeeta replied.

_40 Minutes Later.._

Skeeta was starting to get very worried about Claude. He thinks that something terrible is gonna happen, so he flew towards him.

"Claude, I think you have been jogging for 1 hour and 20 minutes straight. I think we should get back to the Mascot Manor.." Skeeta said.

"OK then.. Let's *pant* go.." Claude panted.

"Are you alright Claude? You seem really sweaty." Skeeta asked.

"Yep.. It doesn't last long.." Claude sighed.

Skeeta was very worried.

"I think we should get back to the Mascot Manor, it's getting to hot outside! We could've gotten ourselves a heatstroke if we are outside in this hot weather for too long!" Skeeta replied, in a worried way.

Claude jogged back to the Mascot Manor as Skeeta followed him while he was flying.

_20 Minutes Later.._

Skeeta and Claude were both panting as the hot weather became worse when Claude was jogging back to the Mascot Manor with Skeeta.

"OK *pant*, Claude. I hope *pant* we should *pant* get back *pant* to the *pant* Mascot *pant* Manor by now.." Skeeta panted.

Skeeta sat down and fanned himself with his hand, leaving a little breeze of wind.

"Well, Stripes told you that you should never jog in the hot weather for long enough now." Skeeta said.

No answer from Claude as he kneeled onto the hot sidewalk.

"Well, Claude. I think we should be fine by now. Should we go back to the Mascot Manor now?" Skeeta asked.

No answer from Claude as he was getting up, reviving his vision to prevent himself from passing out as he panted.

"Are you answering my question?" Skeeta asked.

No answer from Claude. When Claude looked at Skeeta, he fell onto him.

"Watch it!" Skeeta said as Claude fell onto his torso.

Skeeta felt Claude's feather, and it was very blazing hot, even sweaty at most times. Skeeta shook as he saw him.

"Claude? Are you alright!?" Skeeta asked.

No answer. Claude fell unconscious.

"Claude!" Skeeta cried as he was trying to wake Claude up.

Claude didn't wake up. Skeeta grabbed something just to wake him up. He grabbed a cold bottle of water, and then pour a little bit of it onto Claude head, then onto a small towel. He placed the cold, damp towel onto Claude's head, limbs, and neck. Then, he placed the two tightly closed, cold water bottles onto Claude's head and neck.

"Hey! What's happening out here?" A voice asked.

A voice was heard, and Skeeta was worried that he needs some help for Claude. But he shook when he saw a crow that was similar to Claude, but with longer hair.

"W-Who are you? And what's your name?" Skeeta asked.

"I'm Carla, I just wanted to know what's going on.." Carla said.

"Well, Claude isn't answering me when he passed out. Stripes told him not to jog in the hot weather for so long, but he did anyway! So I need some help!" Skeeta cried.

"Well, OK then. What treatments have you been treating to Claude?" Carla asked.

"Well, I gave him a cold damp towel onto Claude's head, onto his neck, and onto his limbs, then after that, I gave him 2 tightly closed cold water bottles onto his head and onto his head." Skeeta said.

"Then what happened?" Carla asked.

"Nothing works, because he wasn't waking up after I was treating him to cool down!" Skeeta said.

"Alright! I will call the paramedics!" Carla said, calling 911.

When she called 911, they waited for the paramedics to arrive. As fast as they can, the paramedics have arrived, just in 4 minutes! When the paramedics went towards Claude, they placed him onto a comfy bed, then treated him until he woke up.

"Ugh.. What happened.." Claude groaned as he woke up..

"Claude! You're alive!" Skeeta cheered.

Skeeta tried to run towards him, but Carla stopped him.

"Hold on, Skeeta. They have to take him back to Mascot Manor first." Carla said.

Skeeta shook as she knew what the Mascot Manor is.

"You know what the Mascot Manor is?" Skeeta shook.

"Yeah, when I was jogging, I saw a house of animals playing rugby.. So I kept jogging until I took multiple breaks while drink some cold water, which helps me cool down.." Carla said.

"While they take Claude back to Mascot Manor, are we able to go back to?" Skeeta asked.

"I'm pretty sure we will. Follow me!" Carla said.

"Alright then! You need some cold water first, in case you can cool down." Skeeta said, giving a cold water bottle to Carla.

"Thanks." Carla said, opening the cold water bottle.

"Hold on, guys. You need to get in the ambulance, in case you get really unconscious if you jog in the hot weather for too long." The Great Pyrenees Paramedic said.

Skeeta and Carla agreed and got inside the ambulance.

"Now, I want you to keep an eye on Claude while we take you guys back to the Mascot Manor." The Golden Retriever Paramedic said.

"How did you know about the Mascot Manor!?" Carla asked.

"Well, remember when there was a heat exhaustion from Skeeta's friend, Hawka? We should get you guys there to the Mascot Manor as soon as we can!" The Great Pyrenees Paramedic said.

"Alright.." Skeeta said.

Claude woke up and then shook when he saw another crow that was similar to himself, but with longer hair.

"W-Who are you?" Claude asked.

Claude was looking right to left.

"My name's Carla. What's your name?" Carla asked.

"Uh, Claude.." Claude said.

"Get some rest, Mr. Claude. We will get there as soon as we can." The Golden Retriever Paramedic said as he was placing a cold damp towel on his head.

When the ambulance got to the Mascot Manor, Woofer looked onto the window, then shook.

"Where is Claude right now? It's been an hour and 20 minutes, and he still hasn't came back." Bernie asked.

"Uh, guys? This isn't good.." Woofer shook as he looked at the window.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing outside.." Sam said looking at the window.

Sam shook as he saw an ambulance outside.

"Guys. Woofer's right. This can't be good." Sam shook.

Some mascots went outside and they were in shock.

"What's going on!? Is Claude hurt!?" Syd panicked as he was running back and forth.

Barry check to see Claude, and he wasn't hurt.

"Syd, Claude's not hurt." Barry said.

"Then what does it look like!?" Syd cried.

The two dog paramedics went towards the mascots.

"Well, the real reason is that a crow named Carla called 911 while Skeeta was treating Claude to wake up. We came here and we arrived towards the two mascots, Carla and Skeeta. I talked to the second paramedic about what's going on with Claude after Carla called 911 while Skeeta was treating him. The second Paramedic said that he found Claude's results, and Claude had a brief heatstroke, which he was jogging in the hot weather for 1 hour and 20 minutes. He has been unconscious for but a little bit, then his other results were dizziness, headaches, and mild nausea." The Great Pyrenees Paramedic explained.

Syd was panicking in horror, but the Great Pyrenees Paramedic told him to calm down.

"Luckily, Claude is feeling a little better now! He no longer has a headache or nausea. But he still has dizziness, so he needs to drink some cold water and needs to get some rest for a while." The Great Pyrenees Paramedic said.

The Golden Retriever Paramedic asked Claude if he can be able to stand up and/or walk again.

"Claude, are you able to walk or stand up again?" The Golden Retriever Paramedic asked.

Claude stood up, then tried to walk. He was walking in dizziness.

"OK, so you are able to stand up, but not able to walk while you are a dizzy. So I think I should help you get inside the house.." The Golden Retriever Paramedic said.

"Me, Barry, and Carla will help.." The Great Pyrenees Paramedic said.

The Great Pyrenees Paramedic, Barry, and Carla helped Claude to get inside the Mascot Manor, then the Great Pyrenees Paramedic placed Claude onto his bed in his room. The three went towards the Golden Retriever Paramedic.

"OK, he should get some rest by now.." The Great Pyrenees Paramedic said.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Stripes asked.

"Yes.. He is.." The Golden Retriever Paramedic said.

The two dog paramedics said bye to the mascots, then went back to the hospital. All 11 mascots and Carla went back inside, and then cooled off a little bit.

_Later.._

Carla waited as Claude was about to get up after his rest. Lots of time later, Claude woke up, and he wasn't dizzy anymore, however, he was still in a mild fatigue. Claude got up, then went towards Carla.

"How are you feeling, Claude?" Carla asked.

"A l-little better." Claude yawned.

"Are you alright? You look tired." Carla asked.

"Yeah, just woke up from all that rest.." Claude said.

"Well, who wants some supper Sam made?" Stripes asked.

10 Mascots agreed, except for Claude. He didn't answer.

"Uh, what about Claude?" Stripes asked, walking towards Claude.

"Well, he was just a little tired from all that rest." Carla said.

"Well, maybe some supper will make your tiredness go away?" Stripes asked.

"No.. I'm just *yawn* too tired to eat.." Claude said.

"Alright then. We will save a bowl of supper for you tomorrow." Stripes said, placing the bowl filled with supper in the fridge.

"You should get back to bed for more rest, you will feel better when you wake up.." Carla said.

Claude nodded and went to his room, then rested.

"Well, is it okay for me just to stay here for a bit?" Carla asked.

"Well, you can!" Stripes said.

"Thanks. I should be able to stay for 2 days. Then I should go home, I should be ready for the Crows Women's game!" Carla said.

"Alrighty then!" Stripes said.

_That morning.._

Claude woke up, now in better shape, still a little tired. Claude went to the kitchen and saw some breakfast that was already made, whole 10 mascots and Carla are already eating it.

"Morning!" Jock greeted.

"Morning.." Claude yawned.

"How are you feeling now?" Carla asked.

"A little tired, but I'm all better now!" Claude said.

"Nice! Come sit down! We saved some breakfast just for you!" Hawka said.

Claude sat down then ate some breakfast. After they ate breakfast, they went outside to make sure the weather isn't hot. The temperature is 53 degrees, so they are fine to train long enough. When they are done training, they all rested from long enough.

"That was a nice training sequence. We should do it again soon when the weather isn't hot." Sam said.

"Yeah." Carla said.

Hey, Carla?" Claude asked.

"Yes?" Carla asked.

"Do you remember me?" Claude asked.

Carla had flashbacks when she and Claude met during their high-school years.

"Yes, I do remember you.." Carla said.

"OK, I just wanna make sure.." Claude said.

"So, do you wanna go out with me?" Carla asked.

Claude blushed of what Carla said. When Claude was about to say "Yes", Syd sang the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song.

"Carla and Claude, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" Before Syd finished singing, a rugby ball was thrown at him.

"Be nice to them!" Woofer lectured.

"What!? I was just making them cute and happy!" Syd said.

"Both of you calm down. Let Claude and Carla finish their sentences.." Sam lectured.

"Now, where were we? Oh right! Now, will you go out with me?" Carla asked.

"Yes.." Claude said, blushing.

Syd was giggling about what Carla and Claude said, they both ignored the fact about what Syd did.

"Syd, stop giggling! They look cute together!" Stripes said.

"Then how did you know about that sooner ago!?" Syd asked.

"I just saw Carla and Claude talking. Alright?" Stripes asked.

"Fine then.." Syd sighed as Claude and Carla went outside and the closed the door.

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2: Love in Down Under

Chapter 2: Love in Down Under..

.

.

.

_It was a nice day in Adelaide where Carla and Claude were walking around._

"So, Claude. What did you do before the Crows won two Premierships in 1997 and 1998?" Carla said.

"Well, I just became the Mascot of the Crows now. When I became the Mascot of the Crows, I just cheer for them, just like the cheerleaders do." Claude said.

"Wow! That's nice." Carla said.

"What did you do before the AFL Women's league?" Claude asked.

"I became a cheerleader before the AFL Women's League first started. I used to be the cheerleader of the crows, I now take my part-time job as a mascot for the Crows in the Women's League." Carla replied.

"Nice! So, what should we do today?" Claude asked.

"Well, I think we should do whatever we want!" Carla said.

"Speaking of which, how much money do you have?" Claude asked.

"Lots. Lots and Lots of money I have." Carla replied.

"Wow! That's a lot!" Claude said.

"Yep." Carla replied."

"So, do you wanna date in the evening?" Claude asked.

"Yes." Carla said.

"I think we should go shopping." Claude said.

"I'm sure we will." Carla said.

At the Adelaide Open-Air Mall..

"So, what do you wanna go first?" Claude asked.

Carla was thinking about which store they should both go. She thought about a team store where it has Crows Stuff and other Australian Sports stuff too.

"Let's go to that Adelaide Sports shop!" Carla said.

Carla and Claude both went to the Adelaide Sports Shop, then they decided to buy some Crows merchandise. When they bought some of the stuff, they went back to where they enter the mall, then thought about another store they can go.

"So, we've done the Adelaide Sports Shop, what's next?" Claude asked.

"I know a place that I can think about when I was a teenager. It's about one of those clothing shops that I can think about. It's about all those pretty clothes, swaggy clothes, anything that I like! It's Colleen's Clothing Store.. Let's go there!" Carla said, taking Claude to Colleen's Clothing Shop.

When they both got to Colleen's Clothing Shop, they went to some aisles of clothing that Claude and Carla would like to buy.

"Claude, does this work for me?" Carla asked.

Carla has a shirt that has diamonds on the front of the shirt, and it has a diamond heart on it. The shirt's color is navy blue while the diamond's colors were silver. Claude looked at the shirt, and then he nodded "Yes".

"Yes, that should work for a normal outfit." Claude said.

"Thanks, but what if I can use it for a fancy event?" Carla asked.

"Well, sometimes, you can wear it as a fancy outfit.." Claude said.

"OK, I just wanna make sure." Carla replied.

Carla and Claude went to the jeans aisle, and then she saw the perfect pair of jeans that she could find.

"Claude, I found the perfect pair of jeans I could find!" Carla said, excitedly.

"Wait, do you remember these?" Claude asked.

"Yes! It was one of those diamonds on the back of the back pockets with the huge diamond as a button! I remember those when I was a teenager!" Carla said.

"Wow! You must like pretty stuff, don't you?" Claude said.

"Yep. I do." Carla said, with the pants on her hand.

"Should we look for some clothes for me in the men's aisle?" Claude asked.

"Sure thing." Carla said.

Carla and Claude went to the men's aisle where it has men's clothing. Claude was looking for a fancy shirt for the date. Claude found the one he liked, and then decided to look for the jeans that fits him best. After Claude found the pair of jeans he likes, he and Carla went to the Cashier, and then paid for the clothing they have found. After they paid the clothing, they went to another store Carla knew.

"Where are we going now?" Claude asked.

"A shop I already knew when I was a kid. The Puppy Place is a dog shop when you adopt puppies for an Adopt-A-Puppy event, and buy some stuff for your dog." Carla said, taking Claude to The Puppy Place.

When they both got inside, Carla was in huge excitement when she saw the puppies. Claude was really happy too when he saw them.

"Those puppies are so cute! Look at their faces!" Carla squealed as she saw the puppies.

"Aww.. Isn't it cute?" Claude asked.

"IT'S SO CUTE!" Carla said, excitedly.

After some time when they saw the puppies, they went back out.

"Well, that made your day, huh?" Claude asked, happily.

"It really made my week!" Carla squealed.

"Heh heh.. So, which place should we go to now?" Claude asked.

"I don't know. I may be kinda hungry. Wanna go to that place your friends already went?" Carla asked.

"Sure thing.." Claude said.

Carla and Claude went to a lunch shop he and his friends already knew. After they have ate some lunch, they kept exploring and shopping at many stores at the Open-Air Mall. After they shopped at many places, they are starting to feel a little tired.

"Man, I need a rest. Wanna date later?" Carla asked.

"We should.." Claude said.

When Carla and Claude went back to the Mascot Manor, they both rested.

_Later.._

It was 4:10 PM, and Claude and Carla got up. They were about to get ready for their first date.

"We should get ready. Out date starts at 6:30." Claude said.

"Well, it's 4:10, should we should get ourselves cleaned up, so that way we should ready." Carla said.

_5:00 PM.._

After they both showered, they got their date clothes on, and both got into the car.

"Well, are we ready?" Carla asked.

"Yes." Claude said, turning on the engine.

The car has started, and then drove onto the Adelaide roads. When they both got to a restaurant Carla's parents knew, they both got inside.

"Hello, welcome to Le Calentes. Please, take a seat.." The waiter said.

Claude and Carla both sat down and looked at the menus.

"So, what are you gonna have?" Claude asked.

"Well, there's nothing to eat in this menu.." Carla said.

Carla was still thinking about the food her mother had before she was born. Which was the Spaghetti and Meatballs. La Calentes used to have Mexican food to serve here, they now serve both Mexican and American food in the restaurant.

"I would like to have the spaghetti and meatballs, just like my Mom used to like." Carla said.

"I'll have the same things like you ordered." Claude said.

"You always like what I want for dinner. Don't you?" Carla asked, blushing.

"Yep. I do.." Claude said.

Carla blushed. When the waiter thought what they are gonna to order, they both ordered the spaghetti and meatballs, so the waiter wrote the order, and asked the cook to make spaghetti and meatballs. So the cook made the spaghetti and meatballs. When the cook is done making the food, he gave it to the waiter, and the waiter gave to plates of spaghetti and meatballs to the two crows.

"Wow! That was nicely done!" Carla said.

"Thank you.. The cook made it nice and smooth.." The waiter said.

The two ate their spaghetti and meatballs while they are talking about how life's going.. After they have ate, they paid the bill, then went back inside the car.

"So, how was dinner?" Carla asked.

"It was amazing. That dinner was nicely done, and the meatballs tasted like it was nicely homemade.." Claude said.

"That was nice." Carla said.

Carla started up the car's engine, and then the car drove to the beach.

"Where are we now?" Claude asked.

"We are at the beach. My Dad used to take my Mom for a nice beach walk." Carla said.

"Wow. That was a nice thing to do!" Claude said.

"The sunset it beautiful.." Carla said.

"Speaking of which, should we walk? Claude asked.

"Oh, the beachy walk when my Dad took my Mom to? Well, it's starting to get really dark, which the sunset was about to end in about 6 minutes, so we should go back to the Mascot Manor.." Carla asked.

"Why not?" Claude asked.

"Well, if it gets dark, and the lights are out, we could've gotten lost." Carla said.

"Oh OK.." Claude said.

Carla and Claude both got inside the car, and Carla drove back to the Mascot Manor. When they got back to the Mascot Manor, Syd was giggling.

"Hey Syd.." Carla greeted.

"How was the date?" Bernie asked.

"I was amazing. We just had spaghetti and meatballs, and it tasted amazing! It tasted like that dinner was nicely homemade!" Carla said.

"Wow! I never had that before." Bernie said.

Before Syd began singing the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song, he was stopped by Stripes.

"Don't start that K-I-S-S-I-N-G song again, you are going to embarrass Claude and Carla again.." Stripes lectured.

"What!? I just wanna make them cute!" Syd replied.

"Don't worry about Syd. OK?" Carla asked.

"OK." Claude replied.

"Man, we are tired.. Should we rest?" Carla asked.

"Yes. But first, we should get ready for bed." Claude said.

"Hold on.. You're both going to bed early? What about dessert?" Stripes asked.

"Sorry, Stripes.. Too tired for dessert.." Claude said.

"OK then.. Have a good sleep.." Stripes said.

Claude and Carla got themselves ready for bed. After that, they have rested on the bed's in Claude's room until the next morning.

_End of Chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3: What Happened?

_Chapter 2: What Happened?_

_._

_._

_._

_5:00 AM:_

_Carla got up from bed, while Claude was sleeping. She got her Crows uniform out, and went to the bathroom to change to her Crows uniform. When she was done, she packed all of her stuff, and went to her car. She starts up the engine, and drove back home just to be sure she has to go to the Crows game on time._

_That Morning:_

_It was 7:00 in the Morning, and when Claude got up, he noticed that Carla was gone. He went towards the 11 Mascots and told them where Carla is._

"Where's Carla?" Claude asked.

"Oh, Carla? She went back home just to be sure that she doesn't miss the Crows game. She has to be ready for the Women's game." Barry answered.

"Oh. OK then.." Claude said.

"Hey, wanna have some breakfast?" Sam asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Claude asked.

"I think this will surprise you.." Sam said, placing a Crow shaped pancake onto the plate and giving it to Claude.

Claude was in shock when he saw a Crow-shaped pancake.

"Did you make this?" Claude asked.

"Nope. Stripes did. Just for you.." Sam said.

"Wow! Stripes, you're the best!" Claude said, running towards Stripes to hug him.

"Aww. Thanks!" Stripes replied while being hugged by Claude.

Claude sat down and ate his pancakes. When he was done eating, he went towards the temperature machine to make sure the weather isn't hot as last time when he fainted from a heatstroke. When he checked, the temperature is not as much as 60 degrees, more like 55 degrees. Claude went to his room and puts his sweater on, the went towards to the door.

"Claude, where are you going? And what's with that sweater?" Sam asked.

"Oh, that? I'm going on a morning jog. I'll be right back after I'm done.." Claude said.

"Oh, OK! Have fun jogging!" Sam replied.

"Uh, what's gonna happen to him?" Syd asked, worrying that Claude will get hurt or worse.

"He's gonna be fine. No need to worry about everything.." Stripes replied.

Syd stopped worrying about Claude when he was about to get hurt or even worse.

_9:00 AM:_

Claude was still jogging, then he grabbed his phone while the map was till on, making sure he had the directions to get back to the Mascot Manor so that way he would never get lost. Claude puts his phone away and continues jogging. While he is still jogging, Bluey is around.

"Bluey!" Claude yelled out.

"Huh? Who's there?" Bluey started in confusion.

"Bluey! I'm right here!" Claude said.

"Oh, Hey Claude! Whatcha up to?" Bluey asked.

"Oh, just jogging.." Claude said.

"Oh, OK then.." Bluey said.

"I gotta ask you. Do you remember me?" Claude asked.

Bluey the Australian Shepherd had a huge flashback where Claude and Him became best friends when they are little kids.

"Yeah! I do remember you!" Bluey said.

"I have to continue jogging, just to keep up my strength up." Claude said.

"OK! See you next time!" Bluey said, jogging back to Queensland.

"See you next- Wait, WHAT!?" Claude yelled out, running towards Bluey.

Bluey saw Claude running towards him.

"Where are you going? I just wanna make sure you don't get lost while you are jogging back to your home!" Claude asked.

"Oh, that? I had my directions on my phone. It'll take me home when I get there." Bluey said.

"Oh.. OK then.. I just wanna make sure you don't get lost.." Claude said.

"Alright then!" Bluey replied.

"Hey, one more thing. Do you have any water bottles just in case you need a break from jogging until you jog again and have a break, and just jog many times?" Claude asked.

"Yes-siree! I have 5 water bottles in my bag. In case you get thirsty, here's one. I don't need the first one. It's always fresh and cold!" Bluey said, giving the water bottle to Claude.

"Thanks." Claude said.

"Your welcome!" Bluey replied.

Claude went back to jogging while Bluey jogged back home. While Claude was starting to get a little tired from jogging to long, he sat down, and then drank some water.

"Oh man.. That was.. A long jog.." Claude panted.

After his break, Claude got up again, then checked his phone to make sure his directions back to the Mascot Manor are still there, and it was still there. So Claude decided to jog back to the Mascot Manor. After a long jogging while some breaks came up, he finally made it back to the Mascot Manor. Claude went back inside and noticed that some Mascots went outside for some Pre-Afternoon training. Claude went to the backyard and greeted the 10 Mascots.

"How was the jog?" Skeeta asked.

"It was fine. I just met Bluey while he was jogging." Claude said.

Skeeta shook when Claude said that he met Bluey while they were both jogging.

"Wait. You met Bluey!?" Skeeta shook.

"Uh, Yeah! What's wrong?" Claude asked.

"Uh, nothing. Just surprised when you met Bluey." Skeeta said, rubbing his arm for no reason.

"OK then" Claude said.

_A few weeks later.._

Carla was getting a little gift for Claude at the Adelaide Open-Air Mall. Carla was getting confused of what gift she would give for Claude. Claude said he needs something more special to surprise him. Claude loves throwback, so Carla decided to go to the Adelaide Team Shop to buy Claude a throwback Crows shirt. When she bought the shirt and paid for it, she puts the shirt in the bag, and went back to the Mascot Manor. She opened the door, and saw Claude.

"What did you get me?" Claude asked.

"Don't tell.. It's a secret.." Carla said.

Carla told Claude to close his eyes until she gives the throwback shirt to Claude. When she gave the throwback shirt to Claude, he opened his eyes, and he shook in horror/excitement.

"Well Claude, this is for you." Carla cooed.

Claude shook then fainted. Claude woke up again.

"This.. Made.. MY WHOLE ENTIRE DAY!" Claude cried.

Claude hugs Carla, then Carla blushes.

"Aww. Thanks, that did make your day." Carla said.

"Thank you, Carla! I haven't had one before, and I finally got this! Thank you so much!" Claude cried.

"Your welcome." Carla said.

"Thanks to you Carla, you made Claude's day!" Stripes said.

Carla blushed.

_Later.._

Carla and Claude went to a restaurant they have never been before. It was Howlin Wolf's BBQ, which they never ate BBQ before. When they got in, they waited for their seat, then after they waited for their seat, the waiter leaded the two Crows to a seat. They both sat down and ordered. After they have ordered, they waited for their dinner. After the dinner was done, the cook gave the BBQ dinner to the two crows.

"Wow! I've never had BBQ ribs before!" Claude said.

Suddenly, the BBQ sauce drops were thrown on Claude. Luckily, he got a huge napkin on his torso so the sauce wouldn't get on his new shirt.

"Stop that!" Claude laughed.

Carla was eating like a dog, then are like a normal person.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it.." Carla said.

Claude and Carla both laughed. After they both ate, they paid for their dinner, then went back to the car. Luckily, Claude and Carla's clothes were not covered in BBQ sauce drops since they both covered half of their torsos with napkins. When they both got into the car, Claude noticed that the sun is going down, which was causing a sunset, which was nicer.

"That sunset was beautiful, isn't it." Claude said, looking at the window.

"It sure is.." Carla replied.

Not much later, Claude felt a sudden pain in his stomach. Claude felt like he doesn't care. 3 minutes later, Claude was still in pain after a little 3 minutes.

"Um, Claude? Are you alright? You look..a little sick.." Carla asked.

"Yeah. It doesn't last long." Claude replied.

Carla was half worried and half suspicious. Not much of a little time, Claude was groaning in pain.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Carla asked.

No answer, just groaning and moaning in pain.

"Uh, I think we should talk to Stripes about this when we get back to the Mascot Manor." Carla said.

Claude nodded. When they both got back to the Mascot Manor, Stripes greeted the two crows.

"How's dinner?" Stripes asked.

"It was good. Until while we are still in the car, Claude was sick.." Carla said.

"Wait.. Claude's sick?" Stripes asked.

"Yes." Carla replied.

"I think he should see a doctor.." Stripes said, taking Claude and Carla outside.

Stripes, Claude, and Carla got outside.

"Alright, you both take the backseat while I take the driver's seat. I just don't want any pain without your comfort to Claude." Stripes said to Carla.

"Got it." Carla replied, taking Claude to the backseat.

Stripes took the driver's seat while Claude and Carla both took the backseat. While Stripes was driving to the medical center, Carla was comforting her boyfriend, Claude. When they all got to the medical center, they all went inside. Stripes told that Claude was in huge pain, so the doctors took Claude to the medical room as Stripes and Carla followed.

_In the Medical Room.._

"Well Claude.. That pain in your stomach was that you have a 24-hour stomach bug. That's all." The doctor said.

"That's it?" Stripes asked.

"Yep." The doctor said.

"What will we do with him?" Carla asked.

"Well, have this medicine. This is for Claude, and it has no return." The doctor replied, giving the medicine bottle to Carla.

"Thanks for the medicine, doctor.." Carla said.

"You welcome, Ms. Carla. You all three are good to go." The doctor said.

"What if Claude was still in pain when we get to the car?" Carla asked.

"Well, let Claude take this pill. If he was still in pain when you guys get your house, just go inside, gently place Claude onto the couch, then give him a ½ cup of medicine onto this little container here.." The doctor said.

"Thanks, doctor.." Carla replied.

"No problem.." The doctor said.

"Here Claude, take this pill. It'll help you make you a little better. If it doesn't work, then we will go back inside the house, then we will gently place you onto the couch, then I will give you a ½ cup of medicine in this little container.." Carla said, giving the stomach pill to Claude.

Claude swallowed the stomach pill, then drank some water. The three went out and got into the car.

_Not much later.._

When they got to the Mascot Manor, the three went inside, and Carla noticed that Claude was still in pain after not much later. Carla gently places Claude onto the couch, then gave Claude a ½ of medicine in the little container the doctor gave. Claude drank the medicine, and then rested. Carla took the little container, washed it, then placed it onto the medicine cap. Carla gave his boyfriend a cup of water in case he gets thirsty or hot.

_That Midnight.._

Claude was tossing and turning, still, his stomach was still in pain. Until, his gag reflexes are starting to get even worse. Claude covered his mouth, and then rushed to the bathroom, barfing. Carla was hearing all of Claude's noise and she couldn't sleep because she was worried that he might be something hurting inside of him or something even more worse. Carla got up, and heard barfing inside the bathroom. Carla knocked on the door, then opened it. Carla was worried when he saw Claude in a sick way. She went towards him, and comforted his boyfriend. When Claude was done, Carla took him back to the couch, and Claude rested. Before he can rest, he asked something.

"C-Carla?" Claude started.

Carla looks at Claude.

"What is it?" Carla asked.

"When will I'll b-better?" Claude asked.

"You will when you wake up. Here, drink some water." Carla said, while Claude drinks the water.

Claude drank the water, then went back to sleep. While he rested, Carla gave Claude the bowl in case he can't make it to the bathroom. Carla went to Claude's room to go back to rest.

_That Morning.._

Claude had woke up, and his stomach stopped hurting. But still tired. Claude got up, and then grabbed some coffee. After a coffee break, he checked that the bowl was empty after when he rested. So Claude puts the bowl away and got dressed to his Crows Uniform. When Carla went towards him, Claude looked at him.. 

"How are you feeling?" Carla asked.

"Better. A lot better.." Claude said.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that." Carla said.

"Uh, guys? You gotta see this.." Sam shook watching the news.

"Breaking News.. We have a restaurant that was name Howlin Wolf's BBQ. Well, we are deeply saddened to say that due to food poisoning last night, it will now be closed until the food poisoning outbreak is over.." The announcer called.

"Hold on.. You didn't get food poisoning from those ribs. Huh, weird.." Barry said.

Carla was suspicious about those ribs she ate last night. But then Sam shook when the announcer said that not because of the ribs, it was the BBQ sauce that was left to rot when it expired 2 years ago.. Carla felt a little suspicious to herself because she didn't get food poisoning from the ribs or the sauce.

"Well, guess we have to wait till it opens again.." Woofer said.

Claude felt a little shaky.

"Are you alright?" Stripes asked.

"Yeah, just a little nervous about last night, then what the news director said." Claude said.

Carla calmed her boyfriend down.

"Thanks." Claude said in comfort.

"So, in a while, what will you do?" Sam asked.

"Well, I think we will be married.." Carla said.

All 10 Mascots' jaws dropped.

_End of Chapter 3.._


	4. Chapter 4: The Australian Wedding

_Chapter 4: The Australian Wedding_

_._

_._

_._

_After a while, inside the Mascot Manor, Claude and Carla are getting ready for the wedding._

"Uh, Claude? Are you sure about this?" Sam asked.

"Of course! I was blushing because...You know.." Claude said.

"About what?" Sam asked.

Unnoticed, Carla came to answer Sam Tomcat.

"He was blushing because we are getting married." Carla said.

Sam's jaw drops. Carla kissed Claude on the cheek, and Claude blushes.

"Well, this is gonna be a sweet day, isn't it.." Claude said.

"Yep.." Carla replied.

Carla went to the bathroom to change to her bride outfit. When Claude was done changing to his groom outfit, he shook when he saw Carla in her bride outfit. Claude blushed in excitement.

"Wow... You look great in that outfit, Carla!" Sam said.

"Wow. That outfit looks amazing.." Claude said blushing..

"Thank you." Carla replied.

"Well, before we can bring up the decorations, we need to get the cake to be ready." Bernie said, getting some Mascots to work on the cake.

Woofer has to work on the frosting, while Barry has to work on the fondue roses (if he can without his boxing gloves on), and Bernie has to work on the cake (that was baked before adding frosting). When Bernie finished baking the cake while Woofer made the frosting and Barry made the fondue roses. When they are done frosting the cake, Barry added the finishing touches, the fondue roses. After the cake was done, Bernie showed the cake to Claude and Carla.

"Wow! That looks great! Did you guys make this?" Carla asked.

"Yep. Me, Woofer, and Barry." Bernie replied.

"Wow! That looks amazing!" Carla cheered.

Bernie felt proud.

"Oh, by the way, while you are holding the plate onto the cake, make sure you don't let it fall off." Carla replied.

"I won't.." Bernie said.

"Uh, we should carry it for you.." Barry said.

Without an answer, Bernie nodded.

_Later.._

Not much as little as 15 minutes before the wedding started, Claude tighten up his bowtie a little bit while Stripes was decorating the chairs and Sam was decorating the wedding arch with roses.

"These look pretty, Sam.." Claude agreed.

"Thanks. I decorated this arch my myself, no help at all?" Sam said.

"Uh, do you need help getting down? This arch is really long." Claude asked.

"Nope. No help." Sam lied, trying to get down.

Without warning, Sam fell down from the arch, and as he was falling down, Claude catches the Yellow/White cat to save him.

"Heh. Thanks for saving me." Sam replied.

"Sam, I think you needed to be careful while onto long arches." Claude said.

Sam blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't feel bad, Sam! I think you just needed some help getting you down." Claude replied.

"Hey! What happened?" Stripes asked, unnoticed.

"Sam fell off of the arch, so I have to save him." Claude said.

"That was amazing when you saved him! He could've gotten hurt!" Stripes said.

"I know, Sam has to get some help while getting down.." Claude replied.

_Not much later.._

As the wedding started, all 10 Mascots, and a couple of NRL Mascots sat down on the chairs while an Ocelot plays a wedding theme on the organ piano.

"Wow. This is gonna be sweet, isn't it.." Wolfe said.

Jock shook, as he saw Wolfe unnoticed.

"Wolfe? How did you get here?" Jock asked.

"Well, I was invited.." Wolfe replied.

Jock went confused when he saw Wolfe. Even when the wolf got to Mascot Manor..

"So… Where's the.. Uh.." Ozzie asked, still confused of what he's gonna say.

"The reader?" Wolfe answered.

"Yeah. The reader." Ozzie said.

"Um, back to the organ piano, please?" Wolfe asked.

"Oh, right!" Ozzie replied.

Ozzie continued to play on the organ piano. When the wedding started, Claude was standing there, next to Ozzie. There was a reader that was named Hank. Hank was a black dog. When Hank was ready to open the page, a flower thrower named Rosie was walking, throwing flower petals onto the ground. Carla was leaded by Rosie the Border Collie. When Carla stood towards Claude, they both smiled. Ozzie smiled back, and the two dogs smiled back at Ozzie the Ocelot. When Hank the dog opened the book, the ring bearer named Clyde the Border Collie went towards Hank.

"For our love in Australia, for our love for everybody we knew, we always have the heart for each other. Our hearts for any kind, for everybody to love for. For one crow who has the heart to the other crow, their love goes together. One crow has the love for the other, while the other has the love back. For you, Claude, all of your love goes to Carla. And for you, Carla, your love goes to Claude and back." Hank softly said.

The two crows blushed in happiness.

"For you, Clyde, will you give the ring to Carla?" Hank asked in a soft voice.

Clyde nodded and went towards the two crows. Clyde puts the first ring on Carla's ring finger.

"And for you, Clyde, will you give the ring to Claude?" Hank asked in a soft voice again.

Clyde obeyed and puts the ring on Claude's ring finger. Clyde went towards Hank.

"Carla, will you marry your husband?" Hank asked.

"I do." Carla said.

"And for you, Claude. Will you marry your wife?" Hank asked.

"I do." Claude said.

"For you, Claude.. You may kiss the bride." Hank said.

Claude kissed Carla, and all Mascots and animals cheered. After the kiss, Carla, Claude, and Wolfe had salmon for dinner while Ozzy and Hank had tuna for dinner. After the dinner party, Hank had an idea.

"So, guys." Hank said.

All 11 Mascots, Carla, Wolfe, Ozzy, Ella, Rosie, and Clyde looked at Hank.

"Wanna try roasting some marshmallows onto the fire?" Hank asked.

Claude and Carla were confused.

"Uh, Hank? Isn't it safe when the fire is near the… tree or something? It may cause fire." Carla asked.

"Uh.. Let me just move it a bit." Hank said, putting the fire out with water.

Hank puts the water out with water, then moves the firewood onto a safe flat space where the tree doesn't get burned. Hank adds the fire again. Hank has to make sure it doesn't get near the grass, and the fire wasn't near the grass.

"Well, all clear." Hank said.

"What's that tree for?" Carla asked.

"The tree? Well, I first grew it when I was a young pup. It grows blossoms onto the tree. And my Dad said that it will be my tree just to keep it for weddings." Hank answered.

"Wow! That tree is kept for weddings?" Claude asked.

"Yep. My Dad said that I have to keep it for weddings." Hank said.

"That's so nice!" Wolfe said.

"So, marshmallows anybody?" Hank asked.

Some mascots, and the two dogs, Ella and Rosie nodded.

"No thank you, Hank. We already had cake after dinner. So we are good." Claude said.

"I agree with Claude.." Carla said.

"OK then. I will save them just for you when the marshmallow roasting is over in case you are going home." Hank said.

Carla nodded. After the marshmallow roasting party, Claude and Carla are starting to feel a little tired. So Claude told Hank that they are going home, so Hank gave the plastic bags of roasted marshmallows to the two crows.

"Thanks, Hank.." Carla said.

"Your welcome!" Hank said.

Carla shook when she saw the car. It has cans that are tied in strings, and a poster that said "Just Married!".

"That was amazing!" Carla shook in excitement.

"What's amazing?" Claude asked.

Claude shook when he saw the car just like Carla saw. Claude was full of excitement.

"Wow! I can't believe that your friends made that!" Carla cheered.

Wolfe, Ella, and Rosie walked towards Carla.

"We decorated your car just for you guys!" Wolfe said.

Carla was blushing in excitement. When they are about to go home, They both got into the car, then opened the windows. The two crows stook their heads up and Claude's friends took pictures of Claude and Carla.

"Hey, since they are going home, should we follow them?" Sam asked.

"Well, you should wait when they get back to the Mascot Manor.." Wolfe said.

"Only for a little bit, Wolfe.." Ozzie said.

Wolfe sighed in disappointment.

_Back at the Mascot Manor…_

Claude and Carla went back inside and then changed to their sleepwear. After they changed to their sleepwear, they went to Claude's room and rested.

_That Morning.._

Claude and Carla got up and saw the 10 Mascots eating breakfast. Carla went towards Skeeta and then the Mosquito hugs her.

"Wow. That was so amazing, Carla!" Skeeta said in excitement.

"Last night was amazing!" Stripes said.

"What did you guys have for dinner last night?" Claude asked.

"We had salmon, just like you and Carla did." Stripes said.

"How did you know?" Claude asked.

"Well, Salmon is my favorite fish, so I had it just like you guys ate!" Stripes replied.

Claude felt a little tired, but still ready for breakfast.

"So, do you have a pear?'' Sam asked.

Stripes looked in the fridge, and no pears.

"Nope. No pears, but we do have apples!" Stripes said.

Stripes threw and apple at Sam, and the Yellow/White cat catches the apple.

"Wow! Nice catch Sam!" Carla said.

"Thanks." Sam pleaded.

"So, what are you guys gonna do?" Claude asked.

"Do some more training until the weather gets worse." Stripes said.

"Well, last night was nice! Also, Hank looks cute in that outfit!" Syd said excitedly.

"Well, you do like our friend, Hank. Don't you." Carla said.

Syd blushed.

"Uh, Hank is our friend.." Syd replied.

Carla giggled.

"Well, we should get to training before the AFL season starts." Stripes said.

All 11 Mascots, and Carla went out to the backyard to train.

_End of Chapter 4.._


	5. Chapter 5: Bluey and Boots

_Chapter 5: Bluey and Boots_

.

.

.

Carla and Claude are packing up to go to Queensland, Australia for their honeymoon.

"So, should I pack this up?" Claude asked, with the throwback shirt in his hands.

"In case you want, then pack it up." Carla said.

Sam went towards Claude and Carla.

"Where are you guys going?" Sam asked.

"Queensland." Carla said.

"Queensland? What's that?" Sam asked.

"Queensland is a place in Brisbane, Australia." Carla answered.

"Oh, OK. When you guys leave, I will miss you guys." Sam said.

"Well, we will miss you too." Claude replied.

Stripes went towards the two crows and the cat.

"Where are Claude and Carla going?" Stripes asked.

"Queensland. It's a place in Australia." Sam said.

"Huh. I've never been to a place before." Stripes said.

"What's going on back there?" Bernie asked while walking towards Sam, Stripes, Claude, and Carla.

"Claude and Carla are going Queensland, Australia." Sam said.

"Hold on. Is this from Brisbane?" Bernie asked.

"Yep." Stripes said.

"I didn't notice that.." Bernie replied.

"Well, we are gonna miss you guys." Bernie sighed.

"Don't worry. We will come back in a few days!" Carla replied.

Bernie, Sam, and Stripes smiled of what Carla said. When Carla and Claude finished packing up their bags, they have to figure out who can take themselves to the airport without leaving their car in the airport parking lot.

"So, what will we do if someone can take us without just us leaving our car in the airport parking lot?" Claude asked.

"I don't know.." Carla replied.

"I can take you there!" Stripes said.

"Stripes? You're gonna take us?" Claude asked.

"Yep. I am still gonna miss you when you guys get inside the airport." Stripes said.

"Well, since we are crows, should we fly?" Carla asked.

"It'll be too far to fly by ourselves due to bad temperature conditions, so we can just take the plane." Claude said.

"Well, I'm guessing that kinda makes sense." Stripes said.

"Since it's too far away while we are flying by our own, it does make sense!" Carla said.

Stripes and Claude shook.

"Carla, you're a genius!" Claude said.

Carla nodded in a proud way.

"Did you pack up your feather-brushes? Your toothpaste? Your clothes? Your..uh..shower items?" Stripes asked.

"We all got em in our bags." Carla replied.

Stripes made sure that Claude and Carla's items are in their bags.

"OK, I will take the front seat, while you guys take the middle!" Stripes said.

"Ok, but where?" Claude asked.

Stripes cleared off all of Carla's stuff and puts it in a bag, then made the front middle armrest into a front middle seat. Carla and Claude shook in horror/excitement when Stipes did that.

"Wow! I didn't know that the middle armrest can be a middle front seat!" Carla shook.

"I didn't notice that!" Claude shook.

"Yep. You guys knew that now. Didn't you." Stripes said.

Stripes, Claude, and Carla all got in the front seat. Stripes took the driver's seat, Claude took the middle front seat, and Carla took the front passenger seat.

"When we get to Queensland, it will be amazing!" Carla said.

"I agree!" Claude replied.

_Later at the Airport Parking Lot.._

As the car drove to the parking lot, Claude and Carla are confused.

"Why are we in the parking lot, Stripes?" Carla asked.

"Well, you see that the Airport entrance is super packed with cars, since we have to wait all day long to get to the entrance due to traffic problems, so we have to take the parking lot." Stripes said.

"What if you leave our car for a while while on our trip?" Carla asked.

"Well, we would get paid." Stripes replied.

"Well, are you gonna be there while on our trip?" Carla asked.

"I won't.. You said you guys will miss me. So, I have to drop you guys off. After the bus picks you up, then I will take your car back to the Mascot Manor." Stripes replied.

"Oh, OK." Carla said.

"Speaking of which, Stripes.. When's the bus coming?" Claude asked.

"Like Claude said, when's the bus coming?" Carla asked.

Stripes shook a little in confusion.

"Just for a little bit. If not a little bit, then a while should be fine." Stripes said.

"What if the weather gets hot?" Carla asked.

"If the car gets hot, then I should leave the air conditioner on, for a slightly cold temperature." Stripes replied.

Carla nodded just to make sure.

"Did we get our ticket?" Claude asked.

"Yes, it's on my phone." Carla replied.

"Wait, if you have a real ticket on your phone, then where's the-" Before Stripes finished his sentence, Carla interrupted.

"Stripes, the real ticket is on my phone, I didn't print it out.." Carla replied.

"Oh, OK.." Stripes said.

_5 Minutes later.._

Carla got out of the car, then made sure the airport entrance isn't packed with cars causing traffic while she flew. She flew back to the car.

"Well, the trafficky car nonsense is over, so we should get back to the airport's entrance if we had enough time.." Carla nodded.

"Well, no bus, and no traffic.." Stripes said.

Stripes drove to the airport entrance, and when Stripes, Claude, and Carla went towards the entrance door, Carla and Claude got out and grabbed their suitcases. When Stripes made sure the two crows didn't forget anything, he saw Carla's bracelet.

"Carla! Your bracelet!" Stripes said, handing the bracelet to Carla.

"Oh, Thanks Stripes. I knew that I almost forgot my lucky bracelet.." Carla said, putting the bracelet on.

Stripes nodded and said bye to the two crows.

"Bye, Stripes!" The two crows said, waving bye at Stripes.

Stripes got out, closed the hatchback door, and waved bye back. When the two crows got inside the airport entrance, Stripes got in the car, and drove back to the Mascot Manor. Carla made sure she had her phone with the ticket, and she did, which her phone was in her purse. Her purse didn't have stuff in it except for her phone.

"Got the ticket, and we are ready!" Carla cheered in a proud way.

Claude and Carla placed their suitcases in the luggage check-in. Carla scanned her ticket, and the manager said that the two crows are good to go. When they both got to the security check, the security checked on Carla and Claude, and everything's good.

"You both are good to go!" The first security said.

They both nodded. When Carla and Claude got to the bag scanner, Carla gave the second security her purse and her shoes that she took off, and then scanned it.

"You're good go! And also when you walk out, put your shoes on.." The second security said nicely.

Carla agreed and puts her shoes back on. Claude did the same, and then when he walked out, he puts his shoes back on after his shoes were scanned.

"You two are good to go!" The second security said.

Carla and Claude both nodded and walked to the waiting lobbies.

"Good day for me, I saw two crows, and they are in good shape!" The second security said to herself.

_At the waiting lobby.._

Carla and Claude are waiting for their plane to arrive.

"Which terminal are we on right now?" Claude asked.

"Terminal B." Carla said.

Claude nodded in case he made sure.

_Later.._

"I'm kinda getting hungry.. Wanna eat?" Carla asked.

"I think we should, I'm a little starving.." Claude said.

Carla and Claude went to a place to get something to eat. After they ate, they went back to the seat and waited some more.

"When's the plane gonna be here?" Claude asked.

"Just for a little while. About 20-35 minutes or so." Carla said.

_20 Minutes Later.._

Claude and Carla saw the plane arrive, but the announcer said that they have to wait until the luggage is all stored in inside the plane.

"So, our luggage is gonna be stored inside the plane's cargo container." Carla said.

"What if other luggage goes inside the overhead bin?" Claude asked.

"You'll see." Carla said.

After they waited for the luggage to be stored inside the cargo bin inside the plane, the plane's door opens, and the jet bridge attaches the plane. When the jet bridge's doors open, the jet bridge interior is opened by an announcer. Carla was super excited just to be waited to get inside the plane. Even Claude had the same mood. When the jet bridge interior front door opens, Carla grabs her phone, and showed the ticket to the announcer, then the announcer said that Claude and Carla are good to go. When Carla puts her phone away in her purse, she zips her purse, and then walked with Claude. When they both got inside the plane, they realized that no-one's there. Maybe they were the first one to go inside the plane.

"OK, which seat should we go to?" Claude asked.

"Row 13, Seats A and B." Carla replied.

When they both got to Row 13, they sat down, and waited for the plane to takeoff.

"Well, this was my first time on a plane.." Claude said.

Carla nodded in agreement. When they pilot announced the instructions of how you can survive in a plane crash or an emergency landing, the pilot knew that it's important to use the breathing objects. When the pilot is done talking, the ther pilots drove the plane to a flat space where the plane can takeoff. While the plane has taken off, Carla can see the clouds in the sky.

"Wow. That's just so nice." Carla said softly.

"It sure is." Claude said.

_After the Flight…_

After the Plane got to the airport, the plane got to the jet bridge. When the plane opened the door, and the jet bridge interior front door opens, all passengers got out of the plane, and went inside the airport.

"That flight was great!" Carla replied.

"Yep. It sure is." Claude said.

"We should get our luggage. We don't want to miss it!" Carla said, running to the baggage claim area with Claude.

As if the two crows went to the baggage claim, they waited for the bags to appear. When their luggage has appeared, they both grabbed their bags, and went out of the airport. They both waited for Bluey to pick them up.

"So, did you meet Bluey while you are jogging?" Carla asked.

"How did you know?" Claude asked.

"While I was on my flight, I saw you meet with Bluey, which was nice." Carla said.

"Well, of course I met Bluey!" Claude said.

Carla smiled. When the car went towards Claude and Carla, they both got inside. They both saw Bluey. But mostly didn't know about was Boots the Cattledog.

"Who's that?" Claude asked.

"Oh, that? That's my friend Boots. He was my friend since his first appearance for the Cowboys." Bluey said.

"Huh. I didn't notice that." Claude said.

"Hi, Boots. My name is Carla." Carla greeted.

Boots the Cattledog looked at her, and then strongly shook hands at each other.

"Woah! Watch out, Carla!" Claude cried.

"Boots! You have to be more careful!" Bluey cried out.

Carla, are you alright?" Claude asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, my hand.." Carla said.

"Boots, you have to be more careful to Carla!" Claude said.

Boots tilted his head. Claude sighed in disappointment. When they all got to Bluey's house, they got inside.

"OK, I got to go to my home stadium. So I want Boots to be on his best behavior." Bluey said.

"OK." Claude and Carla both said.

When Bluey went to the Cowboys stadium, they both hung out with Boots.

"So, Boots. How was your day?" Carla asked.

Boots didn't answer but tilted his head.

"Um, aren't you answering me, Boots?" Carla asked.

Boots licked Carla in the face, like a dog.

"Ugh! Boots, you're supposed to answer me, not just kiss me like a dog!" Carla yelled.

Boots panted happily.

"Uh, I don't think Boots can talk. He sometimes communicates by his own mind." Claude said.

"Oh, right." Carla said.

_Later that night…_

Claude and Carla are in bed. Boots is watching them sleep. When they are both sleeping, Boots the Cattledog had an idea. Boots quietly grabbed Claude by his mouth, and took him to the kitchen. Boots placed Claude onto the chair, and Boots grabbed a bag. Boots filled up the bag with air, and then popped. Claude woke up in shock, as he saw Boots.

"Boots, why would you wake me up? Go back to sleep!" Claude said quietly.

Claude went back to the bedroom to sleep as Boots went back to the dog bed.

_That Morning…_

Claude and Carla woke up and saw Boots getting up, licking Claude in the face. Bluey got home and Boots hugged him.

How's Boots going?" Bluey asked.

"It's going fine.." Claude said.

"Well, that's nice. What are you gonna have for breakfast?" Bluey asked.

"Well, the ones you used to make." Carla said.

"Those?" Bluey asked, showing dog food to the crows.

"Wh- No! The pancakes!" Claude said.

"Oh, right! The pancakes. Well, guess I'll make them right now!" Bluey said.

After Bluey made the pancakes, the two crows (and Boots the Cattledog) ate them. After the breakfast morning, they went outside to hang out.

_End of Chapter 5.._


	6. Chapter 6: What Goes Wrong

_Chapter 6: What Goes Wrong_

.

.

.

After a few days, Claude and Carla are packing up to go home. When they both packed up their stuff, they made sure they didn't leave their items inside Bluey's house. And they did. So Carla and Claude both got outside, and Bluey drove to the airport.

_Back at the Mascot Manor._

"Well, that Queensland Honeymoon went well." Carla said, getting her suitcase out.

"Yeah, it was. Boots was just being mischievous, isn't he.." Claude replied, getting his suitcase out and closing the hatchback door of the car.

"Silly dog. Isn't he.." Carla said, opening the door.

As the two crows went inside, they noticed all 10 Mascots are gone.

"That's weird. They were gone when we got inside.." Claude said.

"Well, that was weird.." Carla said.

They were both confused of what happened. As they were walking to look for 10 Mascots, all 10 Mascots surprised the two crows.

"Happy Honeymoon Day!" All 10 Mascots cheered.

"Wh-How did this happen!? I thought all of you guys are gone!" Claude said.

"Well, while you guys are gone, I thought we should surprise you with a celebration!" Skeeta replied.

"Well, a day well done you guys.." Claude replied.

"Yep. A day well done for us!" Barry said.

"So, what are we having right now?" Carla asked.

"Well, you can see that since Stripes is a great cook, I thought he can make all of use some homemade stew!" Woofer replied.

"Hmm. What did you put in it, Stripes?" Claude asked.

"Beef Broth, Mushrooms, Celery, Beef, Carrots, and mostly a pinch salt for a better taste." Stripes said.

"Wow! I'm pretty sure you are a great cook after all!" Claude replied.

"Thanks!" Stripes said, proudly.

"Well, should we eat or.." Skeeta asked.

"We should right now!" Stripes said.

_Later.._

After the Celebration, some Mascots took a little nap. Carla and Claude went outside just for a little night jog.

"Well, jogging in the night was starting to be really nice right now. The breeze is starting a little bit.." Carla said.

"Yep. It is." Claude replied.

Carla and Claude were still jogging. Until they saw something strange. It was somebody else, similar to a Husky, but with a different fur color, a white fur color, with brown eyes.

"Uh, Carla? Who's that?" Claude asked.

"I don't know, Claude. Maybe it'll be better if we could go back to the Mascot Manor." Carla said.

"I think that's a good idea, Carla.." Claude replied.

Carla and Claude jogged back to the Mascot Manor. As if they were almost to the Mascot Manor, they saw that the Husky was running faster to them Carla and Claude jogged faster. The Husky ran even more faster. Carla and Claude ran faster. As if the two Crows went inside the Mascot Manor, Carla quickly closed the door.

"*pant* That was a close one.." Carla sighed.

"Yeah. If that Husky caught us, we could've been in huge trouble. In peril!" Claude shook.

"Well, I think we should get to bed by now. If that Husky catches us, we are in peril.." Carla said.

_In the Middle of the Night.._

Claude and Carla are still sleeping. As if the Husky carefully opened the door, and closed it it quietly, then went to Claude's room.

"Heh, Heh.. Bark, Bark to you, little Crow.." The white Husky whispered.

As if the husky tried to grab Claude, Carla woke up, then turned on the light. She noticed that the Husky was in Claude's room, but suddenly disappeared in sight.

"Huh. That Husky must've been up to something to no good.." Carla whispered, being suspicious.

Carla went suspicious, then turned off the light, and went back to sleep. The Husky carefully grabbed Claude, and went outside out of the door. When he placed Claude, the Husky woke him up. Claude woke up, and he was in shock.

"Wh-What are you doing here?!" Claude asked in fear.

"Well, you can see that I am Zeus. I am a white Husky, and you know.. The Husky that can just.. You know. Do doggy stuff." Zeus said.

"OK, Zeus, would you leave me alone? I have to go to bed. Carla is gonna be worried when I will be gone!" Claude said.

"Well, I don't care! I'm a dog!" Zeus said.

"Of course you are! If you capture me, then Carla's gonna be sad!" Claude yelled out.

Without an answer, Zeus lets go of Claude.

"Thank you.." Claude answered.

Claude went back inside the Mascot Manor, and went back to his room. Zeus kind of regrets of what he had done to Claude. Zeus feels bad. So the White Husky went home.

_That Morning.._

"That Husky tried to capture us!" Carla explained.

"What!?" Skeeta shook.

"Yeah. That white dog tried to kidnap me and Claude. If that dog captures us, we could be in big trouble!" Carla replied.

"How could that canine steal you guys?" Woofer asked.

"That Husky tried to." Carla explained.

"So, what happened last night?" Skeeta asked.

"Well, while I was sleeping, I noticed that the dog is gonna steal Claude, and when I turned on the light, the Husky is gone. When I went back to sleep, I heard noises from here. When I checked, Claude's gone. I saw something terrible at the window, and the Husky is trying to steal Claude. When the Husky puts him down, Claude went back to his room, and went back to sleep. I saw that the Husky felt bad and went home." Carla said.

"WHAT!? HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!?" Stripes roared out in shock.

Claude shook.

"Don't worry, Claude. We'll hope everything doesn't go wrong." Carla cooed.

Claude calmed down. Still a little in shock of what happened last night.

"Carla, why didn't you tell me or the other Mascots that when that nonsense happened last night?" Claude asked.

"Well, I checked at the window, and saw that the Husky was trying to capture you. If that white dog captures you, there's nothing we can do." Carla replied.

"Actually, there's something we can do to the white Husky." Skeeta said.

Without warning, the Husky came inside.

"That's the Husky that tried to steal Claude!" Woofer exclaimed.

"Guys! Calm down!" Zeus cried out.

"Wait a minute. Your that dog that tried to threaten me!" Claude said.

"Yeah, you tried to threaten my boyfriends, didn't you." Carla said.

"Look, Claude. I wanna say that I am sorry for threatening you. I just wanna know who you are." Zeus said.

"Wait. You know who I am?" Claude asked.

Carla and Claude were both confused. Zeus the Husky nodded.

"Well, Carla, Claude? Do you accept my apology?" Zeus asked.

Carla and Claude didn;t answer until they both nodded.

"I won't threaten you ever again. OK?" Zeus asked.

Claude nodded.

"Wait. What's your name again? Woofer asked.

"Zeus.." Zeus answered.

"Wait. Zeus? The Husky?" Hawka shook in confusion.

"Yes.." Zeus said.

"That's a cool name." Skeeta said.

"Proud to hear that.." Zeus said.

Carla and Claude watched as Zeus walked out of the door.

"I gotta go home. So, see you later?" Zeus asked.

Carla and Claude both nodded. Zeus walked back home.

"Well, I felt bad of what's gonna happen to Zeus.." Carla sighed.

"Don't feel bad. Zeus is gonna be alright.." Claude said.

"I'm pretty sure he will…" Carla replied.

_Later that Night.._

Carla and Claude went out to the door, and saw Zeus outside.

"Zeus?" Claude asked, confused.

"Hey Carla, Hey Claude. Where are you guys going?" Zeus asked.

"A little jog." Carla replied.

"Well, should I go with you?" Zeus asked.

Carla and Claude both nodded. Claude, Carla, and Zeus all jogged on the sidewalk, until they took a break from a 10 minute jog.

"Well, that jog was..nice.." Zeus said.

"So, Zeus. What happened when you first threatened me?" Claude asked.

Zeus had a flashback when he was a leader of the outland pack. He used to be the outlander, now a friendly husky. No longer part of the outlander pack.

"Well, I used to be the leader of the outland pack. Near Alaska." Zeus said.

"Hold on a minute.. Alaska!?" Carla shook.

"Yeah. I used to live in Alaska, but my owners said that it's too cold out there due to frostbites to them. So my owners, and I moved to Australia, where it's nice out in the outback." Zeus said.

"So, when do you first start for the outland pack?" Claude asked.

"Well, I told my Dad if I can go on a adventure when I will be a teen, then my Dad lets me go there. But with my Dad's supervision, he followed me there. My Dad showed me where the outland pack territory is, which my Dad said that I shouldn't never go there until I was a young adult." Zeus said.

"What happened to your Dad when you grew up?" Carla asked.

"He died. He died of old age. He was so old when I was a young adult. Some old dogs die of old age, you know?" Zeus replied.

"Aww, that's sad. Sad to see your Dad go.." Claude said.

"Yeah. Stinks for me.." Zeus said.

"Then what happens to the outland pack when your first moved to Australia?" Carla asked.

"Well, they said that when I moved to Australia, the outland pack followed me there." Zeus said.

"Did they follow you while they are running or they just took the plane?" Carla asked.

"They took the plane." Zeus said.

"Did the huskies fly on the plane?" Claude asked.

"The huskies are on the plane, but the pilot was controlling it." Zeus replied.

"Then what else?" Carla asked.

"They moved to Australia. They moved to where I live now.." Zeus said.

"How!?" Carla shook.

"The huskies followed me there while they are on the plane. I was on the Boeing, and the huskies didn't see see me there, but they had a secret vision just to see me clearly before I was on the Boeing jet. They are on the plane, and they followed me there." Zeus said.

"Well, that stinks. Hope they didn't get you.." Claude replied.

"I hope they won't If they do, then we have the right to fight!" Zeus said.

"Did you quit being the leader of the outland pack?" Carla asked.

"I did. I didn't like the way our husky pack goes during our outland pack." Zeus replied.

"Then what pack are you on?" Claude asked.

"The Rockland Pack.." Zeus said.

"What pack are you in before the outland and the rockland pack?" Carla asked.

"The snow pack. It was in Alaska. The rockland pack was in Australia where I live now.." Zeus said.

"That's interesting." Carla said.

"Well, I hope those bad guys didn't get us. If they do, we fight!" Zeus replied.

"Let's show these bad boys how it's done!" Carla cheered.

"Yeah! Let's show 'em!" Claude replied.

"We should. But we must look for the outland pack. If they aren't near the Cafe near us, then we must look again." Zeus said.

"What if it is Midnight?" Claude asked.

"If it is 12:00 AM in the Midnight, then we should look again tomorrow." Zeus replied.

Carla shook when she saw paw prints onto the ground.

"Look! Dog prints!" Carla said, pointing her finger onto the ground.

Claude and Zeus saw dog paw prints onto the ground.

"Is this the outland pack's paw prints they left onto the ground?" Claude asked.

Zeus sniffed the paw print onto the ground. He had a secret vision where the outland pack was running around, looking for Zeus.

"According to my secret vision, Yes. That's the outland pack. We should look for them now.." Zeus said.

Zeus, Carla, and Claude ran onto the ground, following the paw prints, and then looked for the outland pack. When they stopped following the paw prints, they reached the dead end.

"Dead End.." Zeus shook, in disappointment.

Claude, Carla, and Zeus turned around and shook when they all saw 4 huskies coming towards them.

"Hello, Zeus…" The first Husky started.

"Where have you been?" The second Husky asked.

"Rocky, Cliff, Stormpaw, Thunder, you there.. You have found us, we have been looking for you while we are here." Zeus replied.

"How did you get here?" Cliff asked.

"In Australia. You guys tried to threaten me while I was the leader of the outland pack." Zeus called out.

"Oh really. If you want to stop threatening these two black pigeons, then come back to our pack!" Rocky replied.

"Don't call us that!" Carla yelled.

"Silence! Blackbird.." Cliff snarled.

"Call Carla these names one more time, then you guys are done.." Claude snarled in anger.

"Try us, Pigeons!" Thunder roared.

"That's it! You guys are done!" Claude yelled.

Claude tried to kick Cliff, but Cliff bit Claude's leg, and his leg starts to bleed and bruise by bitemarks a little. Claude yelped in pain.

"Hey! Don't you ever hurt Claude ever again!" Carla yelled, trying to fight the huskies.

These 4 huskies are too strong. Thunder pounced on Carla, and got off.

"Stop this nonsense!" Zeus roared.

"Well will if you can join our pack again.." Thunder said.

"Never!" Zeus yelled.

Zeus barked in anger.

"Hah! You can't beat us!" Cliff laughed.

Zeus growled. Zeus used his loud thunderous bark to send the 4 huskies flying. Cliff, Thunder, Rocky, and Stormpaw shook in horror when they all saw Zeus's power. Carla and Claude shook.

"Grrr. Guess you are not our leader anymore.." Cliff snarled.

"Fine with me!" Zeus roared.

"Fine with you? Never!" Rocky yelled.

Cliff, Stormpaw, Rocky, and Thunder ran back to their new den. Carla and Claude were still in shock.

"Z-Zeus.. That was.. AWESOME!" Carla cheered.

"Awesome? What's awesome?" Zeus asked.

"Your powerful bark! It just spawns out lightning and sends those bad guys flying!" Claude said.

"Oh, you mean my bark? Well, that's my move. It is a powerful attack to send enemies flying. It's called Thunderbark." Zeus replied.

"Thunderbark's a cool name!" Claude said.

"Thanks. So, do you want to go back to the Mascot Manor?" Zeus asked.

"What about my leg?" Claude asked.

"Oh, right.. Let me heal it up.." Zeus said, using his move, Healing Paw.

Zeus used Healing Paw to heal up Claude's leg. Claude's leg is healed.

"Thanks, Zeus.." Claude said.

"No problem. Let's go back before midnight.." Zeus said.

_Back at the Mascot Manor.._

Back at the Mascot Manor before they went inside, Zeus wants to say something to Claude and Carla.

"Guys, I gotta go back home. It's nice to see you guys." Zeus said.

"Thanks for visiting us, Zeus.." Claude replied.

"No problem.. See you guys.." Zeus said, running back to his home.

"It's nice to see Zeus, isn't it.." Carla said.

"It is. What's more better is that Zeus used Healling Paw on my bitten leg. Now my leg is all better!" Claude replied.

"Nice, isn't it. Glad that Zeus learned Thunderbark and Healing Paw. I didn't know that Zeus learns any superpowers!" Carla said.

"It's getting late, should we get to bed?" Claude asked.

"Sure thing.." Carla added.

Claude and Carla went inside to get ready for bed.

_End of Chapter 6.._

_**Phew! Finished Chapter 6! Well, prepare for Chapter 7!**_


	7. Chapter 7: The End

Chapter 7: The End..

.

.

.

_It was a nice day in the Mascot Manor where Claude and Carla are getting ready to go to the beach._

"So, got the towels?" Claude asked.

"Yep. The towels, the sunscreen, the umbrella, and we are ready!" Carla replied.

"What about the food?" Hank asked.

"Food? What food? What are you talking about, Hank?" Carla asked.

"The….leftover cake?" Hank asked.

"I don't think so, Hank.." Ozzy said, stopping Hank.

"Why?" Hank complained.

"Because, if they do, then they would just get sick or worse.." Ozzy replied.

"What about the-" Before Hank finished his sentence, Ozzy stopped him.

"How about you can just gave these two some fruit or something.." Ozzy replied.

Hank went to the kitchen to grab a piece of fruit. The piece of fruit was an apple. Hank gave two apples to Claude and Carla.

"Thanks." Claude said.

"My pleasure." Hank replied.

"C'mon, Carla! We should get going!" Claude said, with a smile on his face.

"Don't forget the straw hats!" Hank said.

"I don't think so, doggy. We don't need them.." Carla said.

Hank frowned, but said bye to the two crows. Claude and Carla waved bye at Hank and Ozzy back. Claude and Carla both got into the car, and drove to the beach.

_At the beach.._

_As if they both got to the beach, Carla placed the big towel on the sandy ground, and placed the umbrella onto the ground for some shade. Claude and Carla both got sunscreen on._

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Claude asked.

"We should get to the ocean. As long we have to get to the shallow water." Carla replied.

Claude and Carla both got to the shallow water, and as if the little waves are catching the two crows, they both splashed on each other.

"Hey! Whatcha guys doing?" An animal asked.

"Who's that?" Carla asked.

"I have no idea." Claude said.

They both shook when they saw an English Mastiff similar to the Cleveland Browns Dog, Swagger.

"Who are you?" Claude asked.

"My name is Hal.. Hal the Mastiff." Hal said.

"Hal?" Claude asked.

Claude and Carla both laughed as Hal got a little angry.

"Would you knock it off!?" Hal roared.

"What? Because of your name!?" Carla laughed.

Hal growled.

"Well, that's because if we laughed this hard, this would be your name if we can laugh this hard!" Claude smiled.

"Shut up!" Hal growled.

"We can't until we can stop!" Carla giggled.

Hal both grabbed Claude and Carla by the shoulders, and threw them back to their spot.

"Ugh. Hal can be such and idiot.." Carla snarled.

"Yeah. He can be.." Claude said.

_Later…_

_It was starting to get to sunset. And as if Claude and Carla was putting away the towels, the umbrella, and the sunscreen in the hatchback storage of the car, Claude puts his shirt back on. Claude closed the hatchback door and he and Carla both got inside the car and drove back to the Mascot Manor._

_Back at the Mascot Manor.._

_Claude and Carla both got inside the Mascot Manor. Hank and Sam were surprised._

"How's the beach?" Hank asked.

"It was great. Until that idiot Mastiff named Hal threw us back to our beach spot for laughing at his own name." Claude said.

"Well, that stinks. I hope you did have a great time though!" Sam said.

"We did." Carla said.

"Well, that's great!" Hank said.

"Hey, Hank! What are you doing tonight?" Rose asked.

"Not now, Rosie. I'm busy." Hank said.

Without an answer, Rose kept saying of what Hank is going to do tonight which the sentences are echoing completely. Hank screamed and ran off as Rosie followed him.

"Well, that's new.." Carla said.

"It sure is.." Claude said.

Ozzy came towards the two crows, unannounced.

"How's the beach?" Ozzy asked.

"It was good, Hal became an idiot when he threw us back to our spot." Carla said.

"That Mastiff again.." Ozzy said.

"Good thing we are not hurt!" Claude said.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Ozzy said.

"At least we aren't hurt. Even they were just a few sand scratches on my...arm.." Carla said.

"Are you alright?" Claude asked.

"Yeah. Just a few sand scratches on my arm." Carla said.

"Which arm?" Claude asked.

"My right arm." Carla said.

"Well, that's gonna hurt.." Claude sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm fine.." Carla said.

"What did you guys do today?" Syd asked.

"We just went to the beach, and while we are laughing at Hal by his name (which was actually a Mastiff), Hal threw us back to our spot. Glad we aren't hurt anyway." Carla said.

"Well, that was fun." Syd replied.

Carla nodded. But Syd shook.

"Wait. What!? Who's Hal?" Syd asked.

"Hal is a Mastiff that he came by us." Carla said.

"Oh, right.." Syd replied.

Claude and Carla both went to Claude's room. Syd was confused and Ozzy came by him.

"That's.. uh.. weird.." Syd added, rubbing his head.

"What is it?" Ozzy asked.

"Claude and Carla both went to the room, and I have no idea what's going on.." Syd replied.

"Well, I better have a look." Ozzy said.

Ozzy was about to go to Claude's room to check on the two crows, but stopped by Syd.

"Not yet, Ocelot.. We need to wait till they're done.." Syd added.

"Done with what?" Ozzy asked.

"I don't know.. They're just.. Doing.. Crow things.." Syd replied.

Ozzy shook in confusion, and rolled his eyes in disgust.

_In Claude's room.._

_Claude and Carla were both talking about what they are gonna do tonight._

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Claude asked.

"Well, how about we should try out something new to ourselves.." Carla said, in a flirty way.

Claude chuckled. As if they were about to take their clothes off, the door opened and they both shook. Wolfe shook in disgust when he saw two crows.

"What are you guys doing!?" Wolfe asked in disgust.

"Uh...Just...Playing?" Carla lied.

Wolfe facepalmed in disgust.

"Guys, how about you can just do something a little bit more quieter, or just move to a different spot? The others can hear it!" Wolfe asked.

Carla sighed in anger.

"Fine then, Wolfe.." Carla said in anger.

"Yeah, Wolfe. If you interrupt us, then we could've gotten caught by you." Claude snarled.

"I agree." Carla said.

"Fine then! Just move to a different spot so the others won't hear any of that romantic..fun...uh..loud nonsense! Geez!" Wolfe sighed in anger.

As Wolfe went back to the living room, Claude and Carla both went outside.

"What are we gonna do now? With just a wolf interrupting us, we could've gotten caught by our noises!" Claude asked.

"I have a good idea.." Carla said, with a shining light bulb on her head.

Carla and Claude both got in the car, and Claude was confused.

"Uh, why are we in the car?" Claude asked.

"So that way our friends won't hear any of that noises.." Carla said.

"If our friends saw the car move, what if we get caught?" Claude asked.

"Hang on a minute." Carla said, driving the car to the sandy beach. The sandy beach's parking lot has no cars but Carla's.

"Why are we here?" Claude asked.

"That's because we just gonna do something to ourselves." Carla said.

"What's with the spot that we used to park here?" Claude asked.

"It's used to be our main parking spot when we go to the beach, as long as people don't take our spot. It's now a secret spot in case we feel like that it was romantic time." Carla said.

Claude blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed, silly!" Carla chuckled.

"Well, are we just gonna have to..do something about it?" Claude asked.

"We'll see." Carla asked.

_That Morning.._

_After the Carla and Claude parked their car back to the Mascot Manor last night, they both got up of the beds, and then ate some breakfast._

"So, how did you sleep?" Ozzy asked.

"Good." They both said.

"That's nice."

Wolfe came by Ozzy, and when he was about to say something to Claude and Carla, Ozzy covered the wolf's snout. Wolfe growled.

"So, what are you gonna do today?" Ozzy asked.

"Just hang around, going on walks and something." Carla said.

"Nice." Ozzy said.

_At the City of Adelaide.._

_It was a sunny day in Adelaide, when Claude and Carla are walking. They saw Scorch._

"Scorch? What are you doing here?" Claude asked.

"Oh, just jogging. Also, when I get done jogging, I will fly back to my home. So, nice to meet you, Claude!" Scorch said.

"Thanks, Scorch!" Carla said.

"Carla, what is Scorch doing here?" Claude asked.

"I don't know, Claude. Maybe he flew here." Carla said.

Claude was confused.

_Back at the Mascot Manor.._

_Back at the Mascot Manor, Claude and Carla went inside._

"So, how was walking?" Sam asked.

"It was fine. Until we both saw Scorch the dragon." Claude said.

Sam's jaw dropped.

"Scorch? Who's Scorch!?" Sam asked.

"The mascot of the St, George Illawarra Dragons." Carla said.

"Wow. Turns out that you do know the NRL teams' names.." Sam said.

"Well, Carla. It was nice meeting you.." Claude said.

"It was nice meeting you too.." Carla said, kissing Claude on the cheek.

"Well, we always be are lovers for life.. Are we.." Claude added.

"Yep.. For life.." Carla said.

Claude and Carla both got outside, and then hung out.

_The End.._

_**Well, thanks for reading the story! And my apologies if the last chapter was really short, but anyways! Good reviews accepted! Anyways, thanks for reading!**_


End file.
